<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in crime by SepticAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065841">Partners in crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce'>SepticAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Violence, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and August used to be partners at the CIA. Until you disappeared one day. Now he sees you again at a party, but you’re not behaving you usual self</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker (Mission: Impossible)/Reader, August Walker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August stands broodingly at the bar. He absolutely does not want to be at this party full of fanciful rich people, in the most ostentatious mansion he’s ever seen. The gigantic living room is glistening with golden ornaments, a cool breeze coming in from the open veranda doors.</p><p>He scans his eyes over the room, taking in each face out of habit, sizing up the guests just to have the information available in his mind. A familiar sound reaches him through the noise and his gaze snap to the well-lit outside area, where the music is a little louder and some guests have created space for a dancefloor. When his eyes find what they sought, he freezes. It can’t be.</p><p>Taking one last sip from his glass and setting it down on the bar, August gets up and pushes his way through to the outside. His eyes never leaving their target. He stops in the doorframe, suddenly remembering that he isn’t meant to cause any ruckus.</p><p>For a while, he just stands and stares, analysing your behaviour, noticing the changes in your body. It had been over a year since he last saw you. Over a year since you dropped of the face of the earth, believed to be dead. Over a year that he had grieved the loss and thrown himself further into the work, needing the distraction and chasing the little glimmer of hope that maybe he could still find you somewhere.</p><p>And now here you are, at a party that you would never voluntarily attend. Which means that you’re on a mission just as he is. Which means that you disappeared on purpose. And didn’t tell him. August’s elation at seeing you turns into anger, fury clouding his eyes. How dare you - after all you’d been through together – how dare you didn’t tell him.</p><p>Punching the doorframe, he turns around and walks back inside, glad you hadn’t spotted him yet. He snaps at the bartender to get him another drink and chugs it down quickly. Clenching his fists at his side, he takes in a deep breath. He’s still on a mission and so are you. There can’t be any interference. Your reunion would have to wait until after.</p><p>3 hours later it’s become evident, that his target wasn’t going to show anymore. August had spent the time dodging you, not wanting to cause a scene. However, that doesn’t mean that he didn’t also keep an eye on you. You’re perfectly capable yourself, but he could never help feeling protective over you.</p><p>As he gets the call over his earpiece that the mission is called for the night, his eyes immediately search for your form again. He’s not going to leave without you and now that he’s not on the clock anymore, maybe you need to have a chat. His eyes find you standing and laughing with another man in a very flirtatious manner.</p><p>August has experienced you flirt. He’s seen you flirt both for real and flirt for a case. This was like nothing he’d ever seen before. Your mannerisms erratic, your voice way too loud and giggling too much. Something is wrong. Very very wrong.</p><p>A worried scowl makes its way onto his face as he struts over to where you’re unsteadily standing. The stranger, noticing the raging bull of a man coming towards them pulls at you close and whispers something into your ear before pulling you towards the stairs.</p><p>Two bodyguards block August’s path out of nowhere, stopping him with a hand to the chest.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir, is there an issue?” the taller one of them inquires seemingly innocent.</p><p>“Just let me pass.” August grits through his teeth, seeing you disappear up the stairs with the stranger’s arm around your waist.</p><p>“No can do, sir.”</p><p>In one imperceptibly fast movement, August’s head snaps to look at the taller bodyguard and his fists connect first with the taller man’s sternum and then with the smaller one’s. As they both stand stunned for the fraction of a second, August pushes past and up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.</p><p>Hoping that one of his teammates would take care of the two guys downstairs, he follows your voice to a closed door. He can’t make out any of what you’re saying, but your speech sounds less concise that usual, maybe even slurred. When he hears a thump coming from the room, immediately followed by a surprised yelp form you, he can’t wait any longer and pushes the door open.</p><p>He just sees you, pushed down onto a chair with the same stranger looming over you and patting you down when his arms get grabbed from both sides.</p><p>Reacting reflexively, August fights the men holding him off. He pulls his arm back just enough to get a little momentum for a jab to the chin of one of them, headbutting the other. Having thrown both perpetrators off balance, he smashes them together and into the wall twice, to make sure they’re knocked unconscious.</p><p>Your giggle pushes through the blood rushing in his ears. Turning around, the stranger stands facing him now, pointing a gun.</p><p>“Look what we have here. Two famous agents for the price of one.” The stranger’s voice is smug, as though everything was following his plan.</p><p>August lifts his arms over his head, barely fazed by the gun being pointed at his head. He doesn’t even look at the stranger, instead trying to make eye contact with you. It’s clear now that you’d been drugged somehow, as you’re still just sitting there giggling. They didn’t even bother tying you down.</p><p>You look into the eyes of the man that had just so rudely interrupted your conversation and it stirs something in you. That piercing shade of blue drawing memories up even through your drugged state. You cock your head at the burly man standing there, hands above his head, willing to surrender for your safety.</p><p>Why are you here again? How did this happen? You’re not sure, but you get the sense that you shouldn’t let this guy die. You feel like he’s important. The stranger pointing the gun doesn’t stand far from your seat, so you lift a leg and kick his knees out from under him.</p><p>Thankfully, August noticed your move on time and used the moment of confusion to grab the gun from the stranger and knock its handle across his temple. Turning on his earpiece again, he calls for backup to get the villains out of here before kneeling down in front of you.</p><p>“Y/N, hey, hey.” He immediately starts investigating you, checking your pupils and pulse as well as smelling your breath. He’s been around long enough to recognise the signs of various drugs.</p><p>“Let’s get you some fresh air.” He says, helping you up and moving you over to the balcony door.</p><p>“August?” A sudden moment of clarity reveals the name of your former lover. And with that, everything comes crashing back. You’re on a mission, one that had taken more than a year to set up. A year that required you to sacrifice your life to be able to pull it off. It required you to leave him without notice.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” You whisper as you step out into the cool night air.</p><p>August checks over his shoulder as he hears the door to the room, but it’s just his team coming to clean up the mess. They give him a look, but he just shows a thumbs up and motions for them to get away.</p><p>“Let’s talk about that when you’re sober.” He says, turning his attention back to you. It’s going to be a big conversation, but he already knows he’ll understand. He’s made similar sacrifices before.</p><p>You stand in silence for a couple of minutes, you are leaning on the railing of the balcony and August beside you, rubbing your back. As the effects of the drug start to subside, you make your way back down the stairs and to the car.</p><p>As you get home, August insists on carrying you into the house. Inside, he gently puts you down in the bathroom and helps you undress. You’re sobered up by now, but it feels nice to have this intimate moment after so long. He puts on the shower and when the water is warm enough, gets both of you under the stream.</p><p>“You looked pretty, all strung out on coke.” He says, voice soft but with an undeniable smirk in it.</p><p>“It’s not funny!” You reply, pushing against his chest, though it has no effect. Instead of giving you space, August hugs you impossibly tighter to him, still in disbelief that he has you back.</p><p>“I’m just so glad you’re safe.” He whispers. Almost as if he’s scared of his own vulnerability in the moment.</p><p>You give into the hug. You’d missed him just as much over the year, but at least you knew he was alive. Standing here now, after he’d just saved you, you wonder how you could’ve ever decided to leave. Not that you had much of a choice at the time.</p><p>“Don’t leave me again, partner in crime.” August warns. You can hear the heartbreak in his voice. The worry he must’ve experienced unimaginable to you.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>And you mean it. Come what may, you won’t leave again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>